The Dungeons
by ArieiDelmonte
Summary: A young woman finds herself along in the Chateau Malfoy and decides to look around. Has a little underlying tone of angst at the end, 'cause I'm an angst writer at heart. LuciusOther Character Oneshot


Disclaimer: I own nothing, none of it, since I can't own the plot since there is no plot:D 

_**A/N: I had to change this because fanfiction isn't letting anymore songfics on here so I tried to make it just as good without the lyrics in it, which probably isn't very good. Anyway, here it is.**_

The Dungeons

"Greetings, I welcome you to Chateau Malfoy and hope you will have a wonderful stay. Please, come in and make yourself at home. If you will follow me, I will take you to the living room, where you will wait to meet the patriarch. Please sit while I go find his majesty."

I sneered. _His majesty?_ It was just like Lucius to tell his servants to address him as ' his majesty' to his guests. I looked around the room and my eyes were immediately attracted to the decorative rug that lay in the middle of the floor. It was huge and when I walked over to it I noticed that it was very thick. Hoping that the servant would take a long while to find Lucius, I quickly pulled the rug to one side. Underneath was a trapdoor, just as I had suspected with a rug like that. _Not very smart, Lucius._ I admonished him mentally. I kneeled to open the door and noticed a faint purple glow around the edges. I rolled my eyes and said the countercurse.

I pulled with all my might and it slowly opened without the slightest sound. _Perfect. What a dunce to oil his trapdoor. Doesn't he know that to have a successful trapdoor it had to creak to alert you when someone was trying to open it?_ I peered down the dark hole to what I supposed to be the dungeons and lit my wand. Sighing, and going against my better judgment I climbed the latter down into the black oblivion. It got colder and colder as I descended. Pausing once on a small landing, I conjured up a warm traveling cloak for myself. When it seemed I had gone almost 100s of feet in the dark, I sighed and decided that I should just let go and gently float to the bottom or fall, whichever cam first to my mind. After all, Lucius had probably already come into the living room and seeing the trapdoor open had figured out where I had gone. _If I was he, I would lock me down here, or I would come and find me and torture me in the dungeons._ I wondered what he would do. He was not like me, that man. He had more compassion than I did, even if he did not show it.

Coming to a decision, I thrust myself off the bars and fell to the floor about two feet below. I smiled. _Smart. Black unpolished floor, so as not to reflect the light. Smart._ I added again.

I walked down the winding hall until I reached a wooden door. I examined it. _Teakwood, by the looks of it. Expensive and very heavy to move I would imagine._ I heard a soft murmuring coming from inside the door. It was hard to hear because of the door. I turned the handle, which I had expected to be locked. It opened smoothly, even for the weight of the door. _Must be for looks._ I commented to myself. I peeked in the door and was surprised to find the corridor behind it brightly lit. I opened the door wider and slipped inside, careful to leave it open a fraction. I looked around for any cameras of sort. I didn't find any hint of one and I hadn't expected to. Lucius was usually careful to keep his private things hidden, except from me. Try as he might, I could always find what I was looking for unless curiosity got the betterment of me, as it was doing now. I hoped that I wasn't getting in over my head.

As I treaded carefully down the corridor, I felt exposed somehow. It was almost as if someone was watching me. I quickly extinguished all the lights and proceeded down the corridor relieved.

As I neared the end I noticed a faint light shining around the edges of a door. _Not another door._ I thought. As I leaned close to the door, I could hear the murmuring louder now and could tell that it was singing. I could barely make out what it said.

The singing paused. I had never heard the song before and leaned heavily on the door. Suddenly the music stopped and a bench squeaked across the stone floor as if someone were getting up. Not thinking and hoping to hear more, I leaned more heavily on the door listening hard. I heard some footsteps clicking on the floor toward where I was leaning. The door opened unexpectedly and I fell to me knees on the floor, looking up to find a smirking Lucius Malfoy. He held his hand out for me and I blushingly took it.

"I knew you would come. Your curiosity always gets the best of you," he said smirking. I stood up and blushed even redder, if that was possible.

"I just had to play on your natural instincts. I told my servant to say those things and then to leave. You would look under the carpet only because it was thick and expensive. Then following the latter down you would come to the unlocked teak door. Why I lighted the corridor, I'll never know, but once the lights went out I knew you were close." he said, while walking me over to the satin couch that was next to a pure black grand piano. I shook my head sadly. I had played right into his hands and he knew it all along. To my dismay he went on.

"I sang the song I had just composed because while I am singing it I can count seconds. I have counted your walk before and knew how long it would take you to get down the hall. When I knew you had gotten down and were by the door, I got up and opened it." Here he laughed merrily. A scary thought to hear a very serious man laugh so happily. "Although I must admit that I didn't expect to find you on your knees at my feet." He smiled. I rolled my eyes and answered.

"Well, 'your majesty,' what did you call me here for?" I asked, still yelling at myself for not seeing that this was all a trap, laid out right in front of me. He looked at me as if appraising me.

"I know what you're thinking and no, it wasn't your fault. Do you know how long it took to formulate and carry out this plan? Almost a whole year." he said before picking up a red heart-shaped box and opening it. He pulled out a yogurt-covered pretzel, my personal favorites. He took one and the yogurt instantly melted on the tips of his fingers. He licked the yogurt from his fingers very slowly. He took out a wineglass and poured himself a bit of grape Fanta, another one of my favorites. He swirled it around a bit before swallowing it down whole. He did it again about four more times and my mouth started watering. I had to stop myself from drooling. I closed my eyes and in my head sang a song I had once heard.

Lucius had finally noticed that I wasn't paying any attention to him came over and poked my side. I was in my happy place and didn't even notice him poking me. He blew in my ear and I slowly came out of my happy thoughts. I sighed and opened my eyes. I looked over at him, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him. He offered a pretzel to me and I took it, quickly popping it into my mouth. I ran my tongue over it while sucking the yogurt off. His mouth slowly opened and his tongue gently ran over his lips as if it had a mind of its own. I chewed up the pretzel and swallowed it. I had yet to look him straight in the eyes and now I did.

And it was then that we it seemed were magnetically attracted to one another. I tried to look away, but I couldn't. He had the most beautiful silver eyes that I had ever seen. Lucius, himself, seemed to be stuck, _for_ _why, _I wondered_, because there was nothing special_ _about my ugly hazel eyes_.

"You have the most beautiful eyes that I have ever seen," he said awed. The silence had finally been broken and I was finally able to look away. I scoffed.

"What's so great about my eyes?" I asked and rolled my eyes.

"They are a great orb of green with a circle of liquid chocolate surrounding the iris, tiny flecks of blue spotting the brown." he muttered, still staring at me admiringly. I had taken enough of that and quickly leaned over. I grabbed his head and kissed him. I broke away and my cheeks went crimson. He put a hand on my shoulder and turned me around. He put his hands gently on the sides of my head and delicately brought my face to his. He pulled me toward him and kissed my lips. I scooted closer to him and he put one of his hands on my back to pull me closer. We were in this position when Draco found us.

He cleared his throat. We quickly sprang apart and I stood up embarrassed. _This man is my enemy. What am I doing kissing him?_ I nodded at Draco and then at Lucius.

"Lucius, pleased to see you." I said, never again to talk to the elder Malfoy, but I heard Draco say something to Lucius as I walked out.

"You're such a pimp, Father." Draco said laughing. Lucius smiled softly to himself, a kind of sad look in his eyes. He murmured, "You have to keep living, so one of us is living."

_**Please R&R. I would greatly enjoy a review or two.**_

_**-ArieiDelmonte**_


End file.
